


Home Made Man

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: FTM Trans, Fluff, Other, Supportive bros, Trans AU, shots, trans!emerson, transistion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson is starting his first round of t-shots and he's not able to do it alone so het gets some help from his big brothers.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Kudos: 10





	Home Made Man

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; ive hc emerson as trans so many times since ive came out because he was my first person i looked up to and it made me happy to do it so i still write about it to this day.

Emerson took a deep breath as he rolled the bottle of medicine in his hands. “Sebastian! Remington!” He yelled out as he looked down to the needle, his fingers shaking a little. It was the first day of his testosterone shots today and it was so hard for him because the needle freaked him out in the way of pain for it all. But then he sat the bottle down on the counter before sliding down the wall. He let out a small sigh as he dropped his head into his hands trying not to let all of his anxiety take over because he knew it wouldn't be good to have his muscles tense up when he got the shot.   
Sebastian and Remington had been close because they wanted to make sure their baby brother was okay. They had always supported him so they’d do anything to make sure he was comfortable in his own body however they could have it happen. “What do you need little bro?” Sebastian asked as he walked into the bathroom and noticed the needle and bottle still sitting on the counter. “Need done help with it?” He asked before sitting on one side of Emerson with Remington on the other side of him. Sebastian reaches out and rubbed at his back a little to try and keep him calm.   
Emerson nodded a little as he lifted his head back up. His cheeks were flushed red because he felt hot from his anxiety bubbling to the surface. “I don’t think I can do it myself for the first time at least.” He confessed with a small sigh.   
“Well,” Remington said jumping to his feet, “all I can say is...SHOTS! SHOTS! Let’s do shots!” As he busted into a wide grin seeing his youngest brother start to face a smile form. He knew it meant his baby brother was starting to feel better about all of this. They had never treated him differently because they always saw him as a little brother throughout their lives. He held his hand out to Emerson, who took it, and jerked him up to his feet with a small chuckle. Sebastian then followed suit and stood up with him also.   
“Alright do you have everything here?”  
“No. I didn’t get like the swabs to clean my skin off with. And you’re supposed to have gloves. And I also didn’t get any band aids but I might need some.”  
A loud gasp came from the middle brother before he moved to the cabinet to search it for the bandages he had gotten just for this. “I got you broooo!” He said grinning as he held the box up. The box had weird looking off brand emojis on it. He heard his other brothers start to laugh at it.   
“This is why you aren’t allowed to shop alone Remington!” Sebastian said as he took the box from him and sat them on the counter with the other stuff. The eldest then finished gathering up the stuff to do it. Once he had it all. He turned back to Emerson and smiled a little at him. “Ready?” He asked, grabbing the needle and then a bottle of medicine.   
Emerson nodded as he grabbed the alcohol swab and cleaned the spot on his thigh off and made sure the leg of his shorts would be tucked up enough they wouldn’t fall in the way as he watched his eldest brother draw air into the needle then pushed it into the top of the bottle. As he did he felt his anxiety skyrocket. “NO WAIT-!” He yelled out his eyes getting wide. He looked close to hitting the ground so Remington reached out to grab onto him and support him. “I...I can't do this-“ he mumbled out, grabbing into Remington’s hands to try and support himself.   
“Yes you can. Come in I promise you’ll be okay.” He mumbled out softly. He watched as Sebastian pushed the air into the bottle and then drew up enough of the liquid for it.   
But as Sebastian turned around to see how bad Emerson was shaking. “Dude you’re shaking horrible...how nervous are you about this?”   
“Know how chihuahuas act? As nervous as a damn chihuahua-“  
Remington let out a gasp and laugh at the same time which ended up making him cough when his little brother said this. “Okay that was a top notch joke. Like me level.” He said with a grin.  
Emerson smiled a little at this which pulled his brain off of the thought of the needle. He reached forward and hugged tightly onto Remington trying to keep himself calm. He didn’t notice Remington mouthing to Sebastian to finish it out. Nor did he hear the male flicking the needle to try and get the bubbles out. Once they were out. He changed out the point of the needle for a smaller one that wouldn’t hurt as much. “Hey Emerson!” Remington yelled out as he broke the hug. “So since you’re doing all this it’s gonna mean your growing up and I can’t call you baby brother anymore. But does that mean I can call you ‘man brother’?” He asked with a grin.   
Emerson rolled his eyes a little as he heard this. “I know you’re trying to distract me because Sebby has the needle ready.” He mumbled out and rubbed at his eyes a little. “Just let me squeeze the shit out of your hands and I’ll let him do the shot for me.” Emerson mumbled out as he took Remington’s hands. Who simply laughed a little bit let him and gave him a small squeeze to say he would be okay with it.   
Sebastian knelt down so he was able to get the shot in without hurting Emerson as bad. He pushed it in and pushed to let the medicine go into his body. A loud yelp left the young male as he squeezed his brother’s hands tightly. Once it was done, Sebastian pulled the needle back out and capped it back to sit to the side. He then grabbed a bandaid just on the chance something started to happen with it. And so it would help him be a little more mindful about the spot being sore.   
Remington let go of Emerson’s hands and tossed his own in the air. “Shots done!” He yelled out grinning widely. He then pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the camera. “First T shot done for my little brother!” He yelled moving so both of his brothers were in the video. “So how do you feel, Em?” He asked, glancing at the male’s face on the phone screen.   
“A little odd,” Emerson confessed as he looked down to the very odd unicorn heads on his thigh, “but I’m good.”  
“And how we feeling Mr. Shot giver?”  
Sebastian chuckled a little at the nickname and then spoke up. “Proud. Really proud of little Emerson here.” He spoke ruffling the male’s hair despite it being pulled back in a little bun.   
Emerson playfully swatted at his hand as he grinned widely looking up at his brother. “Thanks, Sebby.” He mumbled out before Remington ended the video.


End file.
